


You are the only one worth fighting for, my love.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The second part of the “they teach eachother” series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Silas Dengdamor is, as Wygar might say, “shit with sword”. This is rather detrimental when it comes to fulfilling his duties to his mother. However, he has the greatest swordsman in Wendimoor to teach him the ropes- that is if they can keep their hands off eachother for long enough.





	You are the only one worth fighting for, my love.

“Silas my love, your stance is far too wide.” Panto held back a small chuckle as he watched his love from a distance. Today instead of dance, the two were practicing swordsmanship- Panto’s way to give back a little knowledge to Silas.

You see in their relationship both offered just as much as the other. This could be applied to any given situation. In meals, in conversation, even in the way they leaned in to kiss. Which meant that where Panto was a rather terrible dancer, Silas was a rather terrible swordsman. However both were opposingly good in the field that their other half was bad in. So they came to a deal- Silas would teach Panto to dance, and Panto would teach Silas to fight.

This deal was struck long before they courted, as what they agreed was a way to spend more time together, but secretly both knew this would merely be an excuse to touch one another- because both by now knew of the distinct spark of energy simple contact gave. It was this very deal that lead them to court to begin with, and now, as a serious pair- they still continue to teach one another.

“Is it? But I thought my feet had to be a certain distance apart?” Silas looked over to Panto, brows furrowed and sword lowering slightly in his hand as he focused on figuring out his stance.

“They do, but only far enough for you to remain balanced, too far and your balance is thrown off.” Panto wandered over, standing behind Silas so that his chest just barely brushed his partner’s back, and held the sides of Silas’ waist. “Here, it’s like dancing, feet in fourth position, front knee slightly bent.”

Watching as Silas adjusted his stance, Panto smiled, drooping his head so that it was just beside his lovers, “There you have it! Now, remember, you want to lunge into your attacks. Use your whole body to motion the sword- rather than just your arm.”

The pink haired prince mimicked Silas’s moves as he made them, following him from his position and smiling broader as the Dengdamor did rather amazingly in his actions. “Was that okay?”

Silas’ timid voice spoke softly, his head slightly turned to look at Panto as best he could as he returned to stand. “It was almost perfect, my love.” Panto replied with a kiss to the brunette’s cheek, spinning him around so that they were face to face, “You’re doing incredibly well.”

“I might be doing better if my teacher weren’t so distracting.” Silas re-sheathed his sword, allowing his hands to wander over Panto’s chest and shoulders until his arms rested comfortably either side of his lover’s neck- and his fingers tangled themselves intricately into the strands of pink hair they found.

“What can I say, it’s simply part of my personality.” Teasing, Panto smirked ever so slightly, shrugging as though he hadn’t noticed that he’d interrupted his own lesson with the show of affection, “I’m a very distracting man.”

With that Panto leaned down just slightly, and Silas met him midway by balancing on the balls of his feet- their lips joined in a soft and longing kiss. This tended to happen a fair amount in their lessons, the two men so hopelessly head over heels for one another that it made it quite impossible for them to keep their hands off one another. Though it tended to happen quite a bit more frequently in Panto’s lessons, for reasons he refused to admit.

When the kiss broke, both men let out a breath as they smiled at one another, resting their foreheads together as the Trost hummed at the gentle touch to his scalp.

“Will you stay with me, tonight?” Panto asked smoothly, drawing small circles with his fingers over Silas’ hips.

“You know I cannot, what if we get caught?”

“But we won’t, I assure you, my family has taken leave and your mother doesn’t yet know how long you’ll be away anyway.”

Silas sighed, watched Panto’s collarbones for a moment as he thought, and then leant up to press a quick peck to his partner’s lips, “You’re sure?”

“Positive, my love.” He spoked sincerely, before his voice grew slightly playful and he teased the man, “Besides, it’s been far too long since the last time you stayed the night.”

Silas yelped a little at a squeeze to his sides, and a smile cracked his expression, shaking his head, “You’re a flirt.”

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”


End file.
